


Loving Online.

by Chocovevo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, Developing Friendships, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hibachi - Freeform, M/M, Online Friendship, Pining, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, ao3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocovevo/pseuds/Chocovevo
Summary: Kokichi is a beginner fanfiction writer and part of the Kura Massacre fandom. He isn't very popular, yet he's trying.Rantaro is a fandom addict who has a certain eye on k1ngh0rse, a frequent writer to the series Kura Massacre.It all began at 4 AM, when Rantaro was scrolling through Ao3's tags.





	1. Chapter 1

Kokichi groaned for the fifth time as his computer glared at him, seemingly taunting him with a blank page. It was 12:31 AM and this was the sixth time he had to delete his idea. He told himself that it was the last. 

He said that about the last idea too. 

He rubbed his eyes together as he groaned again, this one sounding more painful and being longer. He stared up at the screen again only to be greeted with a blank page. It seemed to be taunting him, laughing at him for not coming up with an idea. His eyes burned the longer he stared at the screen, so he tilted his chair back to stare at his dark, cream ceiling instead. 

Soon, intrusive thoughts entered him. 

He would never get his work published. And he would never get someone to care about his writings. Nor will he ever get anyone to think what he did matter. And there was absolutely no chance he would make it big iF HE DIDN’T WRITE HIS GODDAMN WOR-

A buzz from his phone interrupted his mini self-loathing session. He looked up and looked back to his computer screen, looking quickly away to his phone. It was a message from his senior and friend, Toko Fukawa. It was somewhat a miracle that the two had become friends. But, due to the luxury that was the online world, they grew close and somehow formed a bond. Mostly due to the fact that they were in the same fandom, Kura Massacre. A game about high schoolers dying due to a killer named ‘Kura’. 

Ah right… back to the text. 

T-chan <3: Are you STILL writing fanfiction? Write some actual something real. 

Despite her cruel words, Kokichi knew that she SOMEWHAT cared. He often vented to her about how much he wanted to be a fanfiction writer. Toko would then butt in and say how fanfiction writing wasn’t real and then he would flick her. 

Toko often won the argument with pure facts but Kokichi considered himself to be the victor.

He threw his phone on his bed before staring back at his computer screen. He sighed when no ideas came to him and walked up to grab his phone again, deciding to respond. 

Me: <3

Wow. He had so little ideas that he only responded with an emoticon. Classy.

Sitting back in his chair, he opened his social media app and scrolled through it, hoping to find some sort of idea or at least entertainment. 

Then, it hit him like a flash of lightning. 

One of the characters from Kura Massacre was rumored to be the angel or mastermind. It turned out to be wrong as he sacrificed himself in order to win but that didn’t matter. He could write a fic about how he WAS the mastermind. But add his own twist… 

Kokichi threw his phone on the bed again and faced his blank computer screen. Only to start typing.  
_____________________

Reading fanfiction was honestly Rantaro Amami’s entire life. When he wasn’t busy taking care of his sisters or doing schoolwork, he was reading. He occasionally read during school or aloud to his sisters (only if they were gen. Fanfiction authors could be quite… descriptive.). He loved the worlds the authors created. He loved the descriptions of someone’s bright violet eyes or their luscious lips. It makes him forget about all of his duties in the real world and allows him to relax. 

So he dedicates himself to it. He jumps from fandom to fandom. Often seen reading, commenting and leaving likes or kudos, depending on the website. It’s strange but he loves it.

It was like a weird addiction. And his drugs were fandom content.

So, it wasn’t a surprise when his interest was peaked while searching through Ao3’s Kura Massacre fandom tag. It was 4:26 AM and he was refreshing the page over and over, desperate for a new fanfiction he could sink his teeth into. That’s when he saw it. 

‘The Truth, by k1ngh0rse.  
Mika had to admit, Kimura's plan was practically immaculate. It told all possible situations and what to do if everything failed. It predicted classmate reactions and how they would respond. Still clutching the file in his hands, he looked up to his classmate.

And wanted to slap that smug look off of his face,’

Good description k1ngh0rse. Well played. This author seemed new, yet it wasn’t obvious to an average reader. 

 

The fanfiction was a one shot with around 4,000 words to it, impressive if you asked Rantaro, and was a gen with a hint of shipping. And spoilers. No one could forget the spoilers. 

But Rantaro was entranced the entire time he had read it. K1ngh0rse’s style was… beautiful to say the least. The words connected to each other flawlessly, as if they were created only to help progress the story. The descriptions weren’t too short, a flaw he saw much too often in fanfiction, yet they weren’t too long. Even if the characters seemed a bit too OOC (out of character), Rantaro could still see Mika and Kimura doing the actions taken place in the fanfiction. Truly, whoever wrote seemed to know what they were doing. 

Or were they? Rantaro couldn’t tell for sure. 

Rantaro rubbed his eyes, attempting to get his sleepiness out of them. He tapped the “Kudo” button before his finger hesitantly hovered over the “Comment” button. 

…it really shouldn’t be that hard to comment, should it? 

Then why was Rantaro so nervous? He was always smooth with his words, often getting praised himself for his smooth words of flattery. He couldn’t be worried about what to say… 

Perhaps he was. He didn’t know himself that well honestly. 

He tapped on the button and slowly started to key in his thoughts. 

‘Wow! I’m impressed! This is a really well written fanfiction! I can’t help but be impressed by how you managed to tell a whole story in only 4,000 words. Instant subscribe!’

There. It sounded a tad bit generic but it would have to do.

He went to k1ngh0rse’s profile and tapped the subscribe button, excited to see more works come out of them. 

Certainly, this person had lots of potential. And Rantaro was interested.  
__________________________________

That morning, when Kokichi woke up for school, the first thing he did was check his email.

‘COMMENT ON ‘The Truth” -  
Wow! I’m impressed! This is a really well-written fanfiction! I can’t help but be impressed by how you managed to tell a whole story in only 4,000 words. Instant subscribe!’

That single comment made his okay morning into a great one. It was funny how a single thing could make his day. It was strange yet the most brilliant thing ever. As he continued on with his day, his mind kept on wandering back to the comment. 

Was the person being genuine? Or was it an empty compliment? He always wanted to know when he read the comments of any fanfiction. It was pretty easy to tell (you have to consider things like length, word average, etc..). But anyways, he always wondered about the person behind the comment. What were they like? Did they read fanfiction often? Were they a popular author who felt pity for him, a small writer? So many questions… 

“H-hey! Were you even listening?!” 

Kokichi looked at his senior, her glasses shining in the winter sun. It was pretty warm for winter if you asked the two. But he didn’t know why you would ask the two. They were weirdos. 

“Nishishi! Nope! All I heard was,” He clasped his hands together, “T-Togami is so amazing!” He said, fake swooning. 

Toko flicked his head. “Sh-shut up!” 

Kokichi merely laughed before remembering the comment. “Oh! And someone actually cares about my writing, by the way,”

Toko shakes her head, “But the last time you messaged me was at 12 AM. Whoever is reading fanfiction at that time really has no life,”

Kokichi shrugged, swinging his legs as he rubbed his hands together for warmth, “I guess I have no life because of that what I do at 2 AM. Always,”

Toko looked at him strangely, “Kokichi Ouma, y-you need sleep,”

Kokichi only shrugged, “Nah. I got writing to do,”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oi! You’re late for school!” 

Rantaro’s eyes fluttered open, his olive green hair tousled and uniquely messy. Currently, it was god-it’s-too-early AM and Rantaro was way too tangled into his plaid, heated blanket to go out into the winter cold. He turned over to his right and had a quick glance at his navy blue walls before his eyes slowly closed. Now if only he could stay like for-

“WAKE UP BIOTCH,” A very loud and very annoying voice said. It seemed to somehow gotten into his room and kicked open his door. It yanked off his warm blanket off of his cold body. Rantaro sat up instantly, shivering due to him not sleeping with a shirt. Or proper pants really. He opened his green eyes to see his older step-brother, Nagito Komaeda, grinning wildly as he was gripping the plaid blanket. 

“Dude, what are you doing?” Rantaro asked, attempting to mask his anger with a layer of coolness. He placed his hands over his bare nipples, cupping his pecs as the cold pierced his skin. The warmth from his hands protected his sensitive bits from the cold as his brother spoke again.   
“Waking you up. It’s eight fifteen,”

Eight fifteen? 

EIGHT FIFTEEN.

RANTARO HAD FIVE MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL.

Rantaro jumped up and quickly started to change into his beige school uniform. As he was tying his tie, he brushed his teeth, keeping the toothbrush in his mouth as he combed his hair, attempting to make it to school on time. All the while, Nagito laughed and walked out the door, walking to school without Rantaro. 

He knew he shouldn’t have read fanfiction until four in the morning… 

Oh well. Worth it. 

He said a quick goodbyes to his sisters before running out the door, looking like a complete mess with his messily done striped tie and his dirty hair. But, Rantaro couldn’t particularly care. As he ran into his first-period class, he felt everyone’s eyes on him. Especially the orchid eyes of his best friend, Kaede Akamatsu. Oh yeah and the teacher’s too. 

“Mr. Amami,” the teacher said, sweet yet stern, “Do you have a late pass?” 

Rantaro gulped before shaking his head. The teacher looked disappointed at that, “Ah… please be seated. We’ll talk about this after class,”

Rantaro nodded before taking his seat next to Kaede.

Worth it.   
____________________________

Kokichi scrolled through Ao3, biting into his sandwich as he searched through the “Kura Massacre” tag. Maybe having your best friend (and only friend) be a senior wasn’t the best idea, but at least Kokichi had fanfiction. 

Speaking of which, he should really publish his latest fic. He opened up his Google Docs app and copied and pasted all 3,000 words. He spent most of the night writing fucking Sonia Karua and Akai Namami smut. He wasn’t even a girl yet he had to look up a healthy dosing of porn just to figure out which way the leg went or if hair pulling was acceptable for a certain scene.

Damn. Mobile Ao3 kinda sucked. 

After what seemed like forever, he finally posted the one shot. Now to wait for the 5 people who actually read his fics. 

The bell rang and Kokichi packed up his food and pocketed his phone. 

That night, at around 12 AM, he saw his phone light up, signaling he had a new notification, email, text, whatever. He looked at his phone and grabbed it, opening up his email first to see what was in there. 

“COMMENT ON, “The fic where Sonia and Akai fuck and there’s toys”-  
‘HUh. Did not expect lesbian smut to be so hot. This is the quality content I subbed for”

Kokichi laughed, finding the comment to be pure gold. Fortunately, his parents weren’t home as it was their date night or whatever so they couldn’t hear Kokichi laughing his ass off. 

He HAD to reply to his guy. He was absolutely brilliant. 

He turned to his computer and opened up his account, directing his mouse to his inbox and replying to the comment there. 

“It was very awkward as a guy to look up porn for it”

Perfect. 

Whoever this guy was, Kokichi liked him already.   
__________________  
It was around two AM for Rantaro when he decided to check his emails. He had spent the past four hours dicking around on Tumblr, Instagram, etc… And, at this point of the night, he was so bored of everything that he had to check his email to see if any fanfiction writers had updated. 

Lo and behold, k1ngh0rse had updated. 

Rantaro felt himself lighten up at the thought of a genuinely good fanfiction writer updating. He loved it when any fanfiction writer updated in general but… k1ngh0rse felt different somehow. Maybe it was the fandom, maybe it was the writing style but… he was different. 

And Rantaro wanted to know why. 

So he clicked on the link to his newest piece of fiction that he could sink his teeth into. Only to find lesbian smut. 

...he may be gay but he sure as hell isn’t picky. So he read the whole thing. 

Least to say, it was hot. 

Whoever k1ngh0rse was, Rantaro loved them and their godly writings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just floof im sorry


	3. Chapter 3

This was it. 

Kokichi Ouma was sitting down on his computer chair, his sweaty hand hovering over his mouse. His breathing was ragged as he stared at his computer screen, not realizing that his mouth was doing the thing where it inhaled and exhaled oxygen for him instead of his nose. What was it called? Dammit… it was two AM, he doesn’t know these things. 

As his hands tapped the keys of his keyboard, he felt his knees go weak and his heart beat faster and faster with each click. This was it. This could either make or break his career as a fanfiction author and could, potentially, either make him a name in the Kura Massacre fandom or a meme. And he’d prefer the former at any time of day. 

Kokichi Ouma was about to publish his first multi-work series. 

He had been thinking about it all day, forming an AU in his head as he drifted from class to class, featuring Sonia and Akira. Everyone’s speculated first gay couple in the series. Everyone seemed to ship the two because of their dynamic. It was small and short but it seemed to feature heavily themes of past abuse from Sonia and heavy comfort from Akira, making everyone fall in love with Sonira (the ship name). The creators heavily implied the ship when questioned, canonly confirming that both females were not straight. And, although other ships existed, Sonira was clearly the most superior one. 

Crossing fingers that pandering to a popular ship will work, even if he didn’t particularly like it. 

He personally shipped Sonia with Mika, who was a part of another big ship. It was a strange dynamic but Kokichi personally loved it. Sonika had a special place in his heart for getting him into Kura Massacre in the first place. 

It all started with some simple fanart and then escalated from there. 

Kokichi sighed again. He had a work to publish. 

As he clicked on each box, checking off which category his piece of fiction belonged in, he couldn’t help but dream. 

He dreamt that his fic would be big. That dozens of comments would flood his inbox with nothing but kind words and criticism in them. And that the hits would be numerous with the subscriptions higher than he can imagine. He dreamt of fanart, discussions, and more. He dreamt… of being known. Of being something else than a small writer. He wanted at least a taste of that. 

Kokichi sighed, his head still in his dreams. He quickly tapped an ending note: “Hey! Beta readers are open! Blah blah insert ending here. I’m just a hoe and will do anything for a beta”

Perfect. It was charming and sounded like something he’d TOTALLY say. Yep. Totally. 

Now to wait for the hits to come in.   
____________________________________________

You wouldn’t know how happy Rantaro was when a new work from k1ngh0rse was published. He was even happier when it was multi work. 

The thing about multi works is that they usually had a schedule. Schedule = more frequent updates. More frequent updates = he got to see more of k1ngh0rse’s content. And the Lord knows he loves that shit. 

Now, Rantaro didn’t usually read endnotes. He was either too tired or too apathetic to really care. But… k1ngh0rse was somehow different. He didn’t feel like just an internet personality. He was more like… a person. An actual person that Rantaro wanted to know. It was strange, he knew. But he couldn’t deny it… 

“Beta-readers open?” Rantaro said aloud, quietly though so he didn’t wake up his family.

Maybe… 

He quicked keyed in a comment.   
______________________________________________

COMMENT ON, “The Siren’s Soulful Song”-  
‘Mind if I be your beta?’

Kokichi couldn’t believe it. 

He was getting a beta. 

This was the best morning ever. 

Quickly, before his big sister came into the room, he keyed in a reply. 

‘:00??? NANI! I’d love to have you as my beta! Jk! Jk about that jk! My Tumblr is the same as my user! Message me on there!” 

“K-kokichi! B-breakfast is ready!” 

Dammit. He was too excited to eat.   
______________________________________  
Rantaro couldn’t believe it. He was about to message his favorite author.   
It shouldn’t have been nervous, he’s been betas for people dozens of times. Yet, this was different. As he looked through this person’s Tumblr, he laughed at the number of horse memes there were. K1ngh0rse sure lived up to his name. 

Now, after an hour of stalking, it was time to message.

It had to be classy, original and overall, very meaningful. 

WeeedGuyy: H-hewwo? 

Rantaro was a genius.   
____________________________________

Who the hell sent him ‘Hewwo?’

Kokichi stared at his phone, absolutely bamboozled. Who sends hewwo nowadays? Twelve-year-old kids?? If this was the beta that Kokichi requested for, he was both amused and disappointed. 

Either this guy was a genius or high. Perhaps both. 

So Kokichi had to respond. 

K1ngh0rse: Perish. 

WeeedGuyy: thats not vvery nice :,(

K1ngh0rse: P E R I S H 

WeeedGuyy: UGH FINE

K1ngh0rse: lol. Are u the beta? 

WeeedGuyy: no im the goddamn pizza man

Okay, Kokichi genuinely snorted at that. 

K1ngh0rse: wheres my pizza boi

WeeedGuyy: idk tbh. Dog probs ate it 

K1ngh0rse: if its a dog then he’s forgiven

WeeedGuyy: wow you forgive a dog but not me? racist 

This time, Kokichi genuinely laughed and screenshotted so he could show Toko. He quickly sent it to her, getting a response of:

T-chan <3: Go the fuck to sleep. We have school in the morning. 

You: No. you arent mikan 

Then, he went back to the guy. 

K1ngh0rse: im hella racist i know. But seriously tho, are you the beta????

WeeedGuyy: Yeet 

K1ngh0rse: Cool. we can talk in the morning

WeeedGuyy: K cool

Whoever WeeedGuyy was, Kokichi liked him already.   
___________________________

Goddammit.

K1ngh0rse was cooler than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before this, i thought chatfics were lame and not a part of writing. 
> 
> Now, I've matured and realized how goddamn hilarious they are. 
> 
> Also, Kokichi's dreams are mine too :,)

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly a vent fic where I vent about how hard it is to be a fandom writer.  
> That's all I got.


End file.
